


through the good times and the bad (i'll be standing by you)

by woolysweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i must be stopped, its 2:30 in the afternoon and i still have not slept-- this is the result.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolysweater/pseuds/woolysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes quoting song lyrics, and post-its, and scrapbooks and Louis is endeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the good times and the bad (i'll be standing by you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [mari]() because she is a little, gorgeous bully who made me cry when she linked me to the song Heaven and to [mikayla]() because she's been my lovely lucky charm and personal cheerleader that made sure I finished what I've started.
> 
> This is also for Fari, Swati, Sue, Vicky, Kenya, Kristen, Zory and Adanna. Y'all know who you are.
> 
> Literally stop me from writing fics that start out good and end up getting all messed up at the end because I just want to get it over with and the will to write had long since left me. (I finished it because if I didn't, this will never have seen the light of day.)
> 
> Ending might be changed some point in the future, but it might not as well. have not been proof read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Pretty sure this note made non sense at all but forgive me, I have not slept yet and am running on three mugs of coffee so; I am gonna finish this note off with kisses and hugs and caffeine. Enjoy!

Harry never had any problem falling asleep. He was just one of those people who would easily fall into deep slumber the moment they close their eyes. Find a comfortable spot for him, and you’ll be hearing him snore in no time.

It was 2:38 in the morning and Harry was wide awake. It was unusual, he knew, and very frustrating too. He felt a body stir on the other side of the bed that made him still. He couldn’t help but smile before turning to face him. Louis.

Harry looked at Louis and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe- Louis was so goddamn beautiful. He shifted closer to Louis, brushing off a strand of hair falling on his forehead, he was so lucky. He had no clue as to why he was fortunate enough to be wedded to Louis.

It felt like yesterday when Harry’d met Louis in the urinals back when they were still in The X Factor. He remembered first seeing him and felt attracted at once. Who wouldn’t be, though, he thought. Louis had always been charming and there was something about him that draws people in. Then they were put in a band, much to his delight. He remembered thinking it would be fun, and all that. He’d have a right laugh with these four boys that he got on really well with; if they won, it would be amazing and if they didn’t.. he figured he wouldn’t mind. They were all literal strangers at one point, and the next thing he knew he was moving in with Louis. It was weird how well he got on with Louis, it was like snap! then oh- they were best friends. It was just like what he had said, _it just kind of happened._

Harry was glad it all had happened, though. If it hadn’t had, he wouldn’t be here lying in bed with Louis Tomlinson _(he giggled at the thought- he was with Louis!!)_. The first year they had together; they were young, and wild, and reckless, and free. Not entirely away from the spotlight, as there were paparazzi here and there, but definitely not in the middle of it. They weren’t relevant enough for a lot of people to be fussing about. They had limits, of course, a few restrictions were given because they were now “a part of the limelight”. It was not much though, at least they could go out. But then as each day passed it had gotten harder, and harder. Like somebody had tied a rope around their necks and have been pulling the ends of the rope tighter, and tighter, and tighter until they couldn’t breathe anymore-- until they couldn’t move, until they couldn’t speak.

He yawned and pulled Louis in for a cuddle, and immediately, Louis put his head against Harry’s chest. They moved as if on reflex- and maybe it was. It was familiar and new at the same time. He kissed Louis’ forehead, putting an arm around him. He felt drowsy, he sleeps better with Louis in his arms. 

_Baby, you’re all that I want.. when you’re lying here in my arms, he hummed into Louis’ hair._

Thinking back, he didn’t know how he could’ve slept without having Louis to snuggle up to. The important thing though, was that they were here now. Together and happy and tangled in each other’s limbs. 

Putting the fact that he woke up in the middle of the night aside, he knew that he was gonna be sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed his eyes, a single thought stayed on his mind;

_They made it._

~

His nose was itchy.

Harry’s nose was itchy. He tried wrinkling his nose, but it did no help. He tried scratching his nose but ended up hitting his face with the back of his hand too hard. He grumbled and opened his eyes, checking the time; 10:03 AM, their digital clock placed on top of their bedside table read. Might as well get up and make breakfast, he thought. He looked to his right and saw Louis, still sleeping soundly, hugging one of his arms. 

Okay, maybe he didn’t have to get up just yet. A smile was tugging at Harry’s lips as he brushed Louis’ hair with his fingers. Louis had kept his hair long, getting it trimmed occasionally. Louis was truly a sight. Harry found every bit of Louis insanely beautiful-- the way his eyelids fluttered every time he took a breath, his light snores that filled up the room every night, the way his scruff was just the perfect amount on his jaw. No one can blame Harry for wanting to stay a few extra minutes to watch Louis sleep. 

And then he sees it. The gold band that went around Louis’ ring finger. Harry’s heart thumped unevenly on his chest as it registered in his mind: _they are married._

Harry pulled Louis closer slowly, careful not to wake him up. He placed his hand on top of Louis’ and traced the ring lightly with his fingers. It felt like remembering everything all at once.

Louis and Harry have been married for four years now. It was weird because Harry remembered the first time they said I love you to each other like it was yesterday.

They went through so much shit before getting married, and Harry was damn glad they’re past that now. All those PR stunts, and fucking beards. Fucking Eleanor. Not that Harry had anything against Eleanor- well, okay, he does. He doesn’t hate her, he’s just… not particularly fond with her. You can’t blame him for holding a grudge against her. After all, she got to hold Louis’ hand in front of everyone-- got the pleasure to tell the world how beautiful of a person Louis was, when he wasn’t allowed even a playful banter without management telling him off. Eleanor didn’t really do a good job of showing the world how perfect Louis is, hence, Harry’s extreme dislike _(he will never admit he was jealous)_ with Eleanor. 

Harry wanted to keep Louis all to himself. _Louis is mine,_ he would think every time he scrolled through photos of Louis and Eleanor on Twitter, _mine mine mine mine mine!_ Then maybe he would tweet a song lyric or whatnot, hoping people would be catching on _(they did)_. He pouted at the thought of Louis being with someone that wasn’t him. Why was he even thinking about this at such an early hour? He didn’t have the energy to feel bad, goddamnit.

His fingers traced the wedding ring on Louis’ finger again while he kissed his forehead. When he pulled away, Louis was looking up at him through lidded eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“Morning, husband.” Louis whispered.

Harry had to kiss him- morning breath and all. They didn’t care though, they focused on the way their lips moved languidly against each other, slow and sweet. 

“Morning,” Harry smiled. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah, ‘bout time. M’starved.” Louis mumbled, fighting back a yawn.

“Okay,” Harry chuckled “I’m gonna fix up something in the kitchen, yeah?”

Louis hummed in reply, kissing Harry’s lips quickly before getting on his feet, “Gonna take a quick shower.”

“Love you, Lou!” Harry called from across the room, “I’m gonna miss _youuuuu!_ ”

“Sap!” Louis called inside the bathroom.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself and sat up. He walked to their closet and got a shirt some joggers and a pair of boxers for Louis, setting it down on their bed. There was a post it on their bedside table, and he stared at it. 

He decided we was gonna be a proper sap today and live up to Louis’ words. He grabbed a pen and started scribbling on the post it. He smoothed it when he was done and stuck it onto Louis’ boxer. 

He read what he wrote one last time before retreating to the kitchen and make breakfast--

 _You’re still the one. :) xx_  
\- H (could mean husband, could mean harry, could mean both because I am both :)xx )  
~

Louis came out of the bathroom smiling as he caught sight of the clothes that Harry laid out for him on their bed. His eye caught the little piece of blue paper that was stuck on his Topman boxers. He read the note with a fond smile on his face, “I married an idiot.”

If he neatly folded the note and tucked it inside his wallet (along with many other post its), no one had to know. 

~

“Tell Zayn I said hi,” Harry waved from the door.

Louis blew him a kiss and said, “Yeah, love you!” as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. 

Zayn had left a couple of things on their house, and Louis was bringing them back. Harry would have come but, there were things he had to do. 

Like update his scrapbook.

He made his way to their room, pulling a big, red scrapbook that had a smiley face on the cover from under their bed. Harry opened a drawer and grabbed a marker-- just in case he was gonna add something on it. 

He flipped through the pages, feeling completely nostalgic. It was easy looking for photos, the internet had _loads_ of photos of him and Louis together. He had spent all day googling them and collected at least 200 photos in total. As he went through them, he found out he accidentally printed a manip but eh- oh well, it looked nice, he thought. _It was well made, could’ve fooled anyone,_ he had thought to himself.

It was arranged from the oldest pictures to the newest ones. Harry had kept it hidden from everyone, and he doesn’t think anyone found it yet.. which was good. Louis would never let him live for this one. 

The first photo was them hugging when the judges announced they were gonna be a band, the next was Harry cupping Louis’ chin with his hand as he smiled cheekily on the camera, and Louis’ mouth was open, his eyes wide. He found a few pictures of them being playful on stage too, and as he flipped through the scrapbook further, the pictures started to decrease, the distance between them growing. 

Harry frowned and scribbled on the corner, “We beat the odds together”

His phone lit up next to him and he checked to see who it was, it was Liam; telling them that their guest appearance on The X Factor will push through on Thursday. Harry didn’t bother replying. He’s just glad he didn’t have to hold back anymore like he used to. No more stealing glances, no more subtle _(or so he wants to think)_ lyrics changes, because now he’s allowed to show his love for his _husband._

God, it felt good to be out and tell the world how much he loved Louis fucking Tomlinson.

He hasn’t shut up about it on Twitter and Instagram, either. Harry is actually surprised no one was telling him to stop posting because about Louis.. not that he would if ever somebody did. But, you know.

In bold letters, Harry had written “We’ve been down that road before, but that’s over now :)” under a photo of Louis in Paris, where you could see Eleanor at the background.

He was just glad it was all over. All the hiding, all the keeping quiet. It got tiring, and at some point they stopped trying.

Harry kept on flipping the pages, he stopped when he saw their wedding photo. He smiled at the memory. He’s scribbled down plenty of song lyrics all over the page in fancy letters;

_We might have took the long way.. we knew we’d get there someday x_

At some point, he reached the last page of the scrapbook. He had to buy scrapbook paper as it was running out of space to put photos in. The last photo was of him and Louis on their bed, Harry planting a kiss on Louis’ cheek, and Louis pulling a funny face. 

_I’m glad we didn’t listen. Look at what we would be missing._

“What have you got there?” 

“What the fuck,” Harry jumped. “You scared me, you twat.”

“Not my fault you’re always tense, baby, now what’s that?” Louis said, sitting next to him. 

Harry tried to hide the scrapbook with his hands but he was too slow, of course he was. 

“Oh God, Harold, is that a scrapbook?”

“Uh, maybe..”

“Let me see!”

“No.”

“Let me see, Harold!”

“No, you’ll make fun of me.”

“I’m your husband.”

“Okay, so?”

“Everything that’s yours belongs to me too, now, so give me my scrapbook!”

“What?”

“Give me my scrapbook!”

Harry stared at him for a long moment, Louis’ waiting hand extended. 

“Jesus Christ..” he mumbled “Fine. But say one word.. I swear to God, Louis.”

“Alright, calm down, calm down.” Louis grinned, taking the scrapbook in his hands. “You’re proper creative, love.”

He opened the scrapbook, and his expression turned soft. “Aw, look at all those little hearts you drew in, fucking Piccaso.”

“Shut up,” Harry said, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder to hide his face.

“Here, give me that” Louis said, grabbing the marker from Harry’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he watched Louis draw a speech balloon on one of his photos.

“Adding a touch of my magic and creativity to your scrapbook.”

Louis wrote a lyric on his own inside one of the speech bubbles.

_Through the good times and the bad, I’ll be standing here by you._

Harry’s lip quivered but he didn’t say a word. Fuck, he was twenty eight years old, and little things that Louis does still makes him want to cry. What the fuck.

“I like it very much,” Louis said in all seriousness, “It’s cheesy, but.. Christ, I just love you so much.”

Louis placed his hands on the sides of Harry’s head.

“You” he kissed Harry’s forehead, “Are” his eyelids “An Adorable” his nose “little shit.” his lips. “And I am completely endeared by everything you do, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.

Louis closed the distance between their lips and they kiss slowly, passionately. When they pull apart, they have smiles on their faces.

“Nothing can take you away from me.” Harry said.

“We still quoting songs, then?”

Harry just hummed and smiled. Louis clapped Harry’s back and stood up, “I bought pizza for us, raise you to the kitchen!”

Before Harry could answer, Louis dashed away. _I married a kid,_ he laughed in his head. he stood up and headed for the door when he heard saw something fall from the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw a post it on the floor. 

“What the fuck..” he whispered before dropping down to pick it up on the floor. His eyes scanned the post it and Harry thinks he has turned into a giant dimple.

“Who’s the fucking sap now?” he chuckled to himself as he goes to the kitchen, the post it in his hand and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

_I’m so glad we made it._  
Look how far we’ve come, MY baby !!  
\- Boo, London 

**Author's Note:**

> send in your thoughts [here](), be nice! constructive criticism are welcome but please dont be rude! and if you wanna say hi to me, follow me [ here ü]()


End file.
